Public safety personnel (for example, first responders, investigators, and the like) may be equipped with electronic devices that record video and provide augmented reality displays to assist them in the performance of their duties. Such systems provide a live view of a physical, real-world environment that is augmented by computer-generated input such as sound, text, other video, graphics, and the like.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments illustrated.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.